Fearlessly Valiant (Sorry, on hold)
by TheHungryGamer
Summary: Set at the start of the voyage of the dawn treader. What if Eustace had an older brother called Ewan and Ewan had a best friend called Griffin? What if Griffin secretly fell for Lucy, and Lucy secretly fell for him as well but neither of them really knew it? The Voyage of the dawn treader, with a twist. LUCY/OC :) (SORRY ON HOLD ;()
1. Going Under!

**Hello!**  
**My second fanfiction!**  
**OWEY OWEY! OWEY OWEY!**  
**My first one, which I finsihed - Return to Narnia - is up on my profile if you would like to read that. **  
**AGES TO GET IT STRAIGHT:**  
**Lucy Pevensie : 15**  
**Edmund Pevensie : 17**  
**Eustace Scrubb : 13**  
**Ewan Scrubb : 16**  
**Griffin **  
**Brown-Taylor : 15**  
**Caspian X : 22**  
**Gael : 9**

1. GOING UNDER

*Lucy's Pov*

"It's supposed to be Albert A Scrubb" I hear my brother Edmund say to the army officer.  
Not again. He's trying to become a soldier. Time to stop him.  
"Edmund" I call out and everyone's heads in the room automatically snap my way "You're supposed to be helping me with the  
groceries" I point out, and everyone laughs.  
"Better luck next time, eh squirt!" A rather large boy behind Edmund says rubbing his hair meanfully. Edmund straightens it out  
and takes the food outside, helping me put it in the basket on the bicycle.  
"Squirt? He barely had two years on me! I'm a king and, and I've fought wars, I've lead armies" He protests.  
"Not in this world" I comment.  
"Yeah. Instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb, if anyone so deserves a name, well at least his brother's  
here as well" He says. Far behind him I spot a beautiful blonde girl (not as beautiful as Susan though) tucking a piece of hair behind  
her ear to impress a soldier, and for some reason I automatically try it.  
"What are you doing?" Edmund asks weirdly.  
"Oh, nothing" I say getting pulled back into reality "Come on then!" I exclaim and we head back to our aunt and uncles house.

"I'm home! Hello!" I say when we get through the door, and I spot Uncle Harold sitting in his arm chair, reading a newspaper as  
always "Hello Uncle Harold" He didn't answer. "I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again" I said turning to the  
kitchen, but he still didn't answer. Come on. "Shall I get started on the soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home" I inform him. Oh for  
Aslan's sake, I'm not normally the one to get angry but who cares. "Uncle Harold" I say trying to get his attention. No one here  
hardly pays attention to me and Edmund since we came here. Unfair. I look over at Edmund and see him sticking his tounge out in  
Uncle Harolds direction.  
"Father! Edmund's making faces at you!" Eustace, the annoying little if I may say so bratty one, calls from the staircase. He just has  
to point out everything doesn't he? Then Eustace shoots a spitball right at Edmund's neck.  
Boys.  
"Why you little-!" Edmund exclaims in anger chasing Eustace up the stairs.  
"Father he's going to hit me! Ewan!" Eustace whines on the stairs like a know-it-all.  
"What's ever the matter now?" Ewan, Eustace's for-a-change NOT at all annoying brother, with sandy blonde hair but no freckles like  
Eustace, asks a bit annoyed standing at the top of the stairs, blocking Eustace from going up them.  
"He tried to hit me!" Eustace complains.  
"Well that's what you deserve you-" Edmund starts.  
"Can't you see I have a friend over? I'm a little busy right now, with homework in all" Ewan says gesturing to another boy around my  
age - whom I didn't notice - who has freckles like me and dark raven hair like Edmund's, and dark brown eyes like Edmund, however  
I can see a mysterious glint in his eyes that makes me confused. He was rather, rather pretty.  
"This is Griffin Brown-Taylor, my best friend, and if you will excuse us, were working" Ewan continues. This boy - Griffin - keeps  
starring at me for some strange reason, not like a 'OH MY ASLAN! YOUR SO FREAKY, AHHHHHHHHHH, KILL HER!' stare,  
more like a 'Your nice and pretty' stare but I brush it off since I'm not really anything compared to Susan's beauty.  
"Griffin : What an unusual name" I whisper, and hopefully no one heard me.  
"Come on, G.B.T" Ewan says to Griffin.  
G.B.T?  
Griffin.  
Brown.  
Taylor.  
Ah, now I get it.  
I go to check the post when they're gone, and find a letter with an american stamp.  
"Edmund look!" I exclaim happily "It's from Susan!" I say, and lead him upstiars into my room (the spare room) to read the letter  
out loud.

I do wish you were here with us, It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except,  
we never see Father, he works so very hard. I was invited to the British consoles tea party this week by a Naval officer, who happens  
to be very handsome, I think he fancies me.

Like always, Susan, you belong with Caspian. I frown.

It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now, times are hard, Mother hopes you both wont mind another few  
months in Cambridge.

I look up, wide eyed.  
"Another few months?" I exclaim sadly "How will we survive...?"  
"Your lucky. At least you've got your own room: I'm stuck with mullet mouth and his bossy brother" Edmund complains. He's right,  
Ewan is rather bossy sometimes, but not that annoying.  
"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures" I say.  
"Yeah, they're the oldest and were the youngest. We don't matter as much"

*Griffin's Pov*

"Yeah, they're the oldest and were the youngest. We don't matter as much" Ewan's cousin says (I don't know they're names) as I peek  
my head around the door, hoping they don't notice me.  
It's not ease-dropping. More like, watching.  
"Do you think I look anything like Susan" The pretty and probably smart girl says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The raven-  
haired boy sighs. And that's all I hear until I'm tugged away by someone.  
"You were spying on my cousins" Ewan chuckles.  
"No I wasn't" I object. He sighs happily.  
"Ah, say what you like but I know you were" He says "Her name's Lucy Pevensie"  
"Who? Which one?" I ask.  
"Isn't Lucy a girl's name? The reddish-brown haired one with freckles" He explains "And that's her brother Edmund Pevensie.  
They're staying here for the summer until they go back to boarding school" He adds.  
"They really do hate it here don't they?" I say rhetorically.  
"Yeah..." He replies awkwardly even though I wasn't asking for a reply that much "I'm going to tell them you were spying on them"  
He says and starts walking to the room they were in.  
"No!" I exclaim trying to tug him back, but were already in there.  
"Griffin was-" He starts but was interrupted by Eustace coming in. For once in my life, thank you Eustace.  
"There once were two orphans who wasted their time" Eustace starts "Believing in Narnia nursery rhymes"  
"Please let me hit him!" Edmund says starting to walk over to Eustace in a fit of anger but Lucy stops him by taking his arm.  
"No" She denies.  
"Don't you knock?" Edmund asks Eustace.  
"It's my house. I'll do as I please" Eustace says "Your just guests"  
Edmund and Lucy ignore him and turn back to the rather-beautiful painting of the sea and a mysterious boat sailing in it on the  
wall.  
"What's so facinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous" Eustace complains rudely. Ewan walks over to his brother.  
"You wont see it from the other side of the door" Edmund says before Ewan can say anything. Eustace grimaces.  
"Edmund it looks like the waters actually moving" Lucy says dreamily starring right at the painting.  
"What rubbish see? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours" Eustace says.  
"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless" Edmund says making Lucy smile a delightful  
one-of-a-kind beautiful smile.  
Eustace quickly thinks up a mean comeback.  
"People who read fairytales are always the sort that become hideous burden unlike people like me, who read books of real  
information"  
I frown for Lucy and Edmund who turn to Eustace. Well at least, Edmund does, but Lucy keeps starring at the painting. Now I'm  
getting confused why.  
"Hideous burden!" Edmund almost yells angrily at Eustace "I haven't seen you lift a finger since you got here!"  
Edmund slams the door shut to block Eustace's escape.  
"I'll tell Aunt Alberta you stole her sweets"  
"Liar" Eustace objects.  
"Oh really?" Edmund says.  
"Edmund the painting" Lucy says in a trance at the painting, which has suddenly...wait...started leaking water? What the heck?  
"I found them under your bed, and you know what: I licked EVERY one of them" Edmund says to Eustace, ignoring Lucy.  
"Ughhhhhh, I'm infected with you!" Eustace says disgustingly.  
Lucy yelps a little when some water comes splashing out of the painting and into her face.  
"What the hell?" Ewan says trying to get away from the painting, and not getting wet. I go over to it and look at it, and it starts  
flooding the room with water.  
"Mother, mother!" Eustace yells.  
"Oh I'll just smash the whole thing!" Eustace says trying to get it off the wall, but Edmund and Lucy are yelling no and screaming,  
and suddenly I slip in the water.  
"What-?!" I yell before I go under. All of a sudden, everythings floating in the water, the chairs and the books, and the bed.  
Suddenly I see were no longer in the bedroom.  
But in the middle of an ocean.


	2. Kings and Queens?

**2. KINGS AND QUEENS?**

*Griffin's Pov*

When I rise up to the surface of the water, theres a giant boat moving towards us.  
"Swim!" Lucy yells, and we do, we try and swim away from the massive fairy-tale looking boat.  
"Edmund it's Caspian!" Lucy yells to her brother. Who the heck is this Caspian guy? Some crew guy from the boat with a beard  
swims up to me.  
"Come on, to the boat" He says to me. I don't hesitate swimming gets tiring When we rise up on the boat, this Caspian guy,  
Edmund and Lucy are greeting each other and it's like really confusing. Me and Ewan share a confused glare.  
"That was thrilling!" Lucy says.  
"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian, or I think he's Caspian at least, asks them giving Lucy a half hug.  
"I have no idea" Lucy says.  
"Caspian" Edmund calls out.  
"Edmund" Caspian greets Edmund with another half hug.  
"It's great to see you" Edmund says.  
"Great to see you too" Caspian says.  
"Didn't you call?" Lucy asks him.  
"No. Not this time" Caspian replies.  
"Whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here" Edmund says before Ewan cuts in.  
"Where are we and how have you been here before?" Ewan asks confused.  
"Were in Narnia my friend" A massive talking rat says coming up to me. Wait...hold on...talking rat?!  
"Oh my God!" I say tripping over a rope.  
"Are you okay Griffin?" Lucy asks me. I can feel a tiny blush come into my cheeks.  
"Um...yeah, I'm fine, but how did...he...just talk?" I ask.  
Obviously this must be a dream.  
"Animals and beats talk in Narnia. Apart from wild animals, that is" Caspian says helping me up.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I'm King Caspian of Narnia" He explains "This is King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, along with Reepicheep. May I  
know who you two are, sir?" He asks me.  
Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant?! I'm defenetley going out of my mind!  
"I'm Griffin Brown-Taylor" I shake 'King' Caspian's hand.  
"And I'm Ewan Scrubb" Ewan says greeting Caspian "My rather-annoying brother Eustace is over there" He says gesturing to Eustace.  
"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace yells.  
"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir" Reepicheep explains.  
"It talks...d...did you see that? It...it talked!" Eustace shouts.  
"He always talks" One of the crew members points out.  
"Actually getting him to shut up, that's the thing" Caspian says.  
"The moment there is nothing to be said your highness, I promise you I will not say it" Reepicheep vowed at Caspian.  
"I don't know what kind of prank this is but I want to wake up right NOW!" Eustace yells. I wish the same, because this is very  
strange.  
"Perhaps, we could throw him back?" Reepicheep asks sarcastically and Edmund looks like he was actually seriously considering it for  
a moment.  
"Edmund!" Lucy says nudging him.  
"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I!" Eustace screams and a massive-bull like human thing comes up to him.  
"Your on the dawn treader, the finest ship in Narnia's-" Was all I heard until I fainted like Eustace, because it talked.  
A bull actually talked.

*Lucy's Pov*

"Your on the dawn treader, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy" Asterius the Minotaur explains to Eustace and I feel something drop  
near me.  
Oh darn, Eustace and Griffin just fainted. Everyone bursts out laughing at Eustace's faint, but I kind of understand Griffin's because  
I know what it feels like. Ewan somehow managed to stay put, just falling a little, but still awake.  
"Was it something I said?" Asterius asks.  
"Take them down" Caspian asks.  
"Your majesty" Asterius obeys and takes them down to the hammocks.  
"Crew" Caspian announces to get their attention "Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. High King and  
Queen of Narnia" He says and I do a little curtsy with a smile. Everyone drops to their knees.  
We go down to the main cabin and I see a big 3D painting statue of Aslan on the wall.  
"Aslan" I smile. I walk over to the other side of the room. "Look. Susan's bow and arrows" I say.  
"Lucy" Caspian says. I turn around and he's holding the box with my healing cordial and dagger in it. My smile widens.  
"My healing cordial and dagger!" I say "Oh-May I?" I ask about to get them out of the box.  
"Of course, they're yours" Caspian says and I take my gifts and belt them on my belt.

"Since you left us the giant of the north have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormen army in the desert.  
There's peace across all of Narnia in just 3 years" Caspian says happily.  
**(Authors note: I decided to cut out the bit where Lucy tucks the piece of hair behind her ear, for Griffin)**  
"And have you found yourself a queen in those 3 years?" I ask relating to Susan.  
"No. Not one to compare with your sister" Caspian admits.  
"If there's no wars to fight, and no ones in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asks.  
"Good question. I've been asking myself the same thing" Caspian says.  
"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asks.  
"When I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters" He says facing a  
wall behind him that has 7 pictures of 7 bearded men on it "The 7 lords of Telmar. They fled the lone islands, no ones heared from  
them since"  
"So you think somethings happened to them?" Edmund asks.  
"If it has, it's my duty to find out" Caspian says.  
"Well what's east of the lone islands?" I ask touching the map.  
"Enchanted waters. Things you could never imagine" Captain Drinian explains "Tales of sea serpants, and worse" He says. Me and  
Edmund share a glance, and I know what he's thinking about. Edmund chuckles worriedly.  
"Sea serpants?" He asks ; it's his worst nightmare.  
"Alright captain, that's enough of your tall tales" Caspian says biting an apple he just got.

"Where the sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet, Doubt not, Reepicheep, To find all you seek, there is the utter  
east" Reepicheep sings.  
"That's pretty" I comment from behind him.  
"Oh, oh, oh, a dryad sung it to me when I was just a mousling. I can't defy the meaning, but uh, I've never forgotten the words" He  
says.  
"What do you thinks past the lone islands, Reep?" I ask.  
"I've been told the furthest east one can sail is 'till the end of the world: Aslan's country" He says.  
"Do you really believe in such a place?" I ask him.  
"Well, we have nothing if not belief" He says. I think for a moment.  
"Do you think you could actually sail there?" I ask him.  
"There is only one way of finding that out. I can only hope one day I'll get the chance to see it your majesty" He says and I smile.  
I look over the edge of the boat to see some mermaids made out of water. They smile and wave at me, and of course I have to smile  
and wave back.


End file.
